yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! R - Duel Round 032
"The Resurrection of Pegasus?!", known as "The Summon of Pegasus!?" in the Japanese version, is the thirty-second chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! R manga. It was first printed in Japan on December 21, 2006 in V Jump magazine. It was later reprinted in volume 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh! R. Summary As Yugi and Gekko race down a corridor, a man leaning against a way is shocked that they made it up to this floor, calling them losers. He hadn't heard anything about losers getting a second chance, but they're here, and he can't just ignore them. Gekko grits his teeth, realizing that the man is a Card Professor, and Yugi rushes forwards as the Millennium Puzzle glows. Dark Yugi orders the Card Professor out of the way. Whether or not they Duel is not shown (though it is later implied that they did) as Dark Yugi finishes the Card Professor off with a single blast from "Slifer the Sky Dragon", and thinks that they're coming. At the Apex Arena, as the stream of lightning passes through "The Wicked Avatar" through the floor, Yako declares that the resurrection has begun, laughing. Kaiba is still on his knees, and Willa Mette can only watch in shock as the power stream is shown to pass into Anzu. Yako asks Kaiba if he sees, if he hears. Each card contains a piece of its creator's soul, and now those pieces are shimmering with the power of the Duels. Right now, the Duel Ring Server is distilling that power, and pouring it into Anzu Mazaki. Right now, that soul is in chaos, but when it enters a human body, it will regain consciousness and come to life. He holds up a card bearing the image of Pegasus, explaining that it will be the trigger to bring Master Pegasus back to life. Telling Kaiba to behold the culmination of the R.A. Project, he raises the card, declaring that he Summons Master Pegasus, and placing the card into his Duel Disk, where it flares with electricity. summons Pegasus.]] "The Wicked Avatar" sends out a wave of power, and Willa wonders what's going on as "Avatar" begins to swirl, and Yako, his right eye completely white, gasps happily as black smoke begins to fork out from "Avatar," forming the body of Pegasus. But with only part of his head to form, "The Wicked Avatar" suddenly begins to vanish. Willa observes that it's like Pegasus is frozen in the middle of summoning. Yako cries his Master's name, but then he hears Kaiba say something. Frantically, Yako grabs Kaiba by the coat lapels, screaming that Kaiba said something; Yako heard him. What did he say? Then he hears Mokuba's voice from Kaiba's lapel radio, explaining that they stopped the Duel Ring Server. Laughing weakly, Kaiba states that while Yako created that weird program, he was able to put an end to it. Yako is horrified, and he protests that once it was activated, no-one should have been able to stop it from the outside. Kaiba explains; he doesn't know who, but someone is still fighting in the building, so he was able to send a program stop order into the Duel Ring Server, piggybacking it on the monster data from the Duel, which also seems to have affected Yako's precious Wicked God cards as well. Yako screams "You filthy...!" as he shoves Kaiba off the Apex Arena. Willa yells at him to look out, and successfully catches Kaiba's falling body. Yako turns back to Pegasus in horror, and begs him to open his eyes and look at him. But the damage is done, and the image of Pegasus bursts and fades. Yako can only scream in horror. Willa observes that both Pegasus and "The Wicked Avatar" disappeared, so the R.A. Project must be a failure. Yako sinks to his knees, his jacket falling open, but then he remembers that Kaiba had said there was still someone Dueling in the building, and then he smiles in relief as thunder rumbles in the night sky. In the ventilation ducts, Jonouchi yells in pain after Honda accidentally kicks him in the face. Honda apologizes, and Jonouchi mutters that it's too tight in there. Honda reminds him that it was this or nothing, as there were Industrial Illusions goons waiting right outside that room. If they're going up to where Anzu is, the ventilation ducts are the only way. Jonouchi reluctantly agrees, but claims that he's a little claustrophobic, and that he hates the dark. Honda's response is another accidential kick in the face, much to Jonouchi's fury. Then suddenly, he hears voices coming from a side duct, and sees Dark Yugi standing with Gekko, who are looking in shock at someone. Seeing Gekko, he kicks out the duct hatch and leaps down to the ground, landing in a crouch, much to the surprise of Gekko and Yugi. Charging, Jonouchi tells Yugi to step aside. Yugi tries to tell him to wait, and Gekko seems surprised, before realizing what's happening as Jonouchi punches him across the face, knocking him across the floor and into the wall. Jonouchi tells Tenma to get on his feet; he's got plenty more where that came from. Before he can hit him again, Dark Yugi grabs his arm, telling him to stop. Jonouchi tells Yugi not to stop him, but Dark Yugi replies that that isn't him. Jonouchi is confused, it's obviously Tenma. But Yugi is on his knees, asking Gekko if he's okay. As Jonouchi regards the situation in confusion, Dark Yugi explains that this is Yako Tenma's twin brother, Gekko Tenma. They fought their way up together. Jonouchi is shocked that Yako had a twin, and sheepishly apologizes for decking Gekko. Gekko replies that he deserves to be hit, but Jonouchi is still apologetic as Honda leaps down from the ducts. He sees who Dark Yugi and Gekko were looking at, and mutters that this is getting really weird. The person the two had been looking at, Bandit Keith, laughs, commenting that he finally came out of hiding. Jonouchi, meanwhile, is being filled in by Gekko on the situation, learning that Yako changed after getting the Wicked Gods, while Honda tries to fill Jonouchi in on the situation. Gekko explains that he thought, if they could take the Wicked Gods away from him, he might go back to normal, Jonouchi finishes (Honda still attempts to warn Jonouchi). Keith laughs, sticking out his tongue, commenting that he hasn't felt this good since he first woke up. Jonouchi's go the gist of things, and tells Yugi and Gekko to go and get Yako (even as they attempt to warn him about Keith), while Honda asks him what's wrong. Jonouchi tells him to get his butt in gear and go save Anzu. He tells them to move it, and Keith is furious that Jonouchi is ignoring him, bellowing at Jonouchi to turn and face him, or he'll put a bullet between his eyes. Everyone except Jonouchi flinches and turns towards Keith, and Jonouchi remarks that the bit players just won't shut up today. He then comments, speak of the devil, if it isn't Keith, the guy who used to be the all-American champion - back in the Stone Age. Keith warns Jonouchi that he came back to this world to destroy him. Jonouchi gets serious, telling Yugi to let him take care of this, while he hurries up and goes. He tells him not to worry about Jonouchi, he'll go help save Anzu in just a bit. He points out that he already beat Keith once, he knows exactly how this is going to go. Dark Yugi smiles, telling Jonouchi to beat him, but warning him not to get careless. Jonouchi tells him, he bets, and Dark Yugi turns and runs, with Gekko starting after him. Bandit Keith admits that he never thought it'd feel so good to see the man he hates most in all the world. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R chapters